xanafandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Yamaura
some girls won't dance to the beat of the track Suzuki Aiko was born in 1985 in Japan, to a mother that died soon after her birth. No one knew who the father was and none of her mother's family could take her in, so she was shipped off to one of Tokyo's children's homes. Her aunt visited her a lot while she was small and she was never unhappy, though it was always a little strange to be one of those kids with no parents. It was short-lived, though - when she was five, a middle-aged businessman named Yamaura Hideaki, whose wife had died before conceiving a child, adopted her. This is something that has always affected her - it's still hard to adopt in Japan now, and it was even harder in 1990. Aiko took on his surname and fell into the lifestyle of a spoiled only child easily. She was still held up to high standards, but he was a little softer, a little more giving than some people expect Japanese fathers to be. She did well in school, had good friends, and was overall just a good girl. When she was in high school though, she fell into a different crowd - she joined one of the local bosozoku tribes, learned how to drive a motorcycle, and grew an attitude. She had a couple brushes with police, but she was always her dad's girl and he always got her home in the end. She drifted away from that set of friends, for a while, when she was fronting an all-girl band that never really took off. Now though, they're back with her and her new band is mostly boys from her gang. They're still not really going anywhere yet, but high hopes and determination are bound to help. She lives on her own in Tokyo, though her father lives a stone's throw away. she won't walk away but she won't look back In the winter of 2007, Aiko did something that was generally considered a Very Bad Idea - she went out driving her motorcycle in the pouring fucking rain and got into the second and worst accident she'd ever had. The outside result was a long-lasting coma - a very strange one in that her brain activity never ceased - it didn't even slow. For all appearances, she could and should have been awake. She was, technically. In Wonderland. In the beginning she could only understand those that could speak Japanese, and as frustration mounted she made a deal with the Cheshire Cat so that she could 'understand everyone' and suddenly, she could speak, read and understand every language she could think of. Her time there was rather tumultuous - she survived a horde of Empty Children, the whims of Alice and the Red Queen both (along with the other residents, none less horrifying than the last, though she was partial to the Cat.), and a zombie apocalypse in which she joined the shambling ranks before the end of it, only to be resurrected afterward. She was there for a long time - and when she finally awoke in the late spring of 2008, she woke in a hospital bed, speaking a language that the doctors had never heard before. At first they thought it was simply the Traumatic Brain Injury, but the presence of her father calmed her down enough so that she could think clearly and slowly, slowly, she started speaking more recognizable languages as her brain finally rebooted - until she was speaking Japanese clear as day again. She didn't want to pursue it but the doctors did tests - eventually they just put it down as some sort of reverse Aphasia mixed with 'Foreign Accent Syndrome,' but the truth is they have no idea what caused it. Aiko never told anyone about Wonderland, and wrote the whole experience off as the coma. She still calls the ability her 'brain injury specialty.' she looks good but her boyfriend says she's a mess At 155cm (5'1") and 44kg (97lbs), Aiko is pretty tiny. She keeps her hair black and short most of the time, and her eyes are brown - typical, for who she is. Her sense of style is more rough though, with ripped jeans and leather jackets just as often as dresses. It's not often that she wears full regalia but when she does, it's impressive despite her size - a long white jacket, a red arm band, high-heeled boots. She has tattoos - still a little taboo to the older crowd, but she loves them and plans on getting more. she's a mess she's a mess now the girl is stressed Anything from a firecracker to a demure little lady, Aiko plays the field of personality almost as well as she sings. In truth, 'laid-back brat' is about as accurate as one is going to get, and she tends to be a homebody with those she's closest with, far more content to just lounge about smoking with her favorite boy of the moment than any actual partying. She's a good melee fighter, hates guns, and gets into fights on a near-regular basis back home for various reasons. Her preferred weapon: lengths of pipe. baby loves to dance in the dark Current events? Category:Characters Category:Resurrected